russelfandomcom-20200213-history
5 Girls and Daddy
5 Girls and Daddy is a 2012 Philippine comedy-drama television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo playing the lead role of Alfedo Legaspi, a 35-year-old widower foster father raising his five daughters. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from October 8, 2012 to May 3, 2013. It is the second television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be shot and broadcast in high definition (HD). The series is the first network-produced drama series of IBC under the network's primetime block PrimeTastik, aside from Esperanza which airs on the same station. Overview 'Synopsis' Alfedo Legaspi (Jeffrey Hidalgo), a 35-year-old widower foster father who journeys to the follow his help family. He would allow no one to stop her, as the mother nature Cheska (Cheska Garcia-Kramer) and his four daughters, namely 8-year-old Momay (Xyriel Manabat), 10-year-old Blanca (Abby Bautista), 17-year-old Grace (Tricia Santos) and 16-year-old Michelle (Sue Ramirez). Cast and characters 'Main Cast' * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Alfedo Legaspi - A foster dad from family. * Cheska Garcia-Garcia as Cheska Legaspi - Alfedo's mom. * Xyriel Manabat as Momay Legaspi * Abby Bautista as Blanca Legaspi * Tricia Santos as Grace Legaspi * Sue Ramirez as Michelle Legaspi 'Supporting Cast' * Jaime Fabregas as Efren Raymundo - An older father. * Ces Quesada as Rosama Raymundo - A rich mother. * Cherry Pie Picache as Dina dela Cruz - The mother of the family. * Paul Jake Castillo as Rodolfo Legaspi - Cheksa's childhood friend. * Alexandra Macanan as Alice Moronel - Grace and Michelle's best friend. * Albie Casiño as Lancer Ramiro - Grace's classmate. * Joshua Dionisio as Oliver Santos - Michelle's love interest. * Julian Estrada as Dennis Alvarez - Best friends of Lancer and Oliver. * Harvey Bautista as Marco Raymundo - A little brother of Efren and Rosama. * Lito Pimentel as Eddie Legaspi - Alfedo's older father * Francis Magundayao as Gabriel dela Cruz - Dina's teenage boy. * Inah Estrada as Tracy Raymundo - A younger sister of Efren and Rosama. * Nathan Lopez as Robert Gutierrez Soundtrack * Isa Para Sa Lahat (composed by Tony Cortez) - Jeffrey Hidalgo Reception 'Ratings' According to Kantar Media/TNS ratings, 5 Girls and Daddy registered a 23.2% ratings share nationwide beating Princess and I (32.5%) vs. Aso ni San Roque (16.6%), which only got 21.8%. The pilot episode premiered victoriously reigning on first place nationwide. Since then, the series become the most-watched No. 1 teleserye on Philippine TV with two local drama series on IBC for primetime supremacy. Promotion Production started on August 2012. The series is part of IBC's line-up of drama series, together with television series Esperanza and Dear Heart. Teasers were released in September 2012, which stated that the show was to air on primetime. The series premiered on October 8, 2012, on PrimeTastik. Hidalgo promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on September 29. From October 1-5, 2012, Jeffrey Hidalgo is the series appeared via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the series. There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Trinoma Mall in Quezon City on Saturday, October 6, at 10 am, where there will be free admission for the viewing public, with Hidalgo guested in Showbiz Star. These venues are: SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. On October 7, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day, they also followed by another appearance of Hidalgo in the PBA halftime Sunday. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from October 8 to 12. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the explosive teleserye as it is aired on IBC. On Monday, October 8, the screening is in SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City; on Tuesday, October 9, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, October 10, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, October 12, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Hidalgo and Xyriel Manabat. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila. 'DVD Release' IBC-13 has released 5 Girls and Daddy on DVD set contains all episodes in volume 1-3. Awards and Nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Ensembel Performance) - Won (Jeffrey Hidalgo) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Daily Local Soap Opera) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won Trivia * This is IBC's second teleserye in the primetime block alongside Esperanza which airs on the same station. See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * el gato con sombrero pelicula en español latino completa parte 4 - YouTube * New sports, new entertainment on Viva-TV * Jeffrey Hidalgo topbills IBC-13's first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy * Local drama series are new stars on IBC * Maria Isabel beat The Princess' Man and Kahit Puso'y Masugatan * 5 Girls and Daddy, Top on TV, Goes in Movies! * Winx Club is No.1 for 6 Consecutive Months! * 5 Girls and Daddy continues to the soap opera, opens Season 2 on January 14 * Opens 5 Girls and Daddy is Season 2 with a Bang, Scores its All-Time High Ratings * A family teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy goes a 2-week finale References External links * Official Site * 5 Girls and Daddy on Facebook * 5 Girls and Daddy on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Drama television series stubs Category:2013 Philippine television series endings